Impulse
by Delectable Sweetness
Summary: Melinda's leaving work for the night. What happens when she meets Fin on the way out? Find out if they will finally reveal their true feelings for one another.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU or any of it's characters. They belong to Dick Wolf. No copy infringement intended.**

Impulse.

Sighing, Melinda Warner, the Medical Examiner, threw down her pen on top of a pile of reports. Finally, she was done for the night, having just finished her last report on the autopsy of a twenty five year old woman who had been brutally beaten and raped. _Poor girl, _she thought. She really hated these type of cases. She sometimes wondered what made people do such heinous acts. It was horrible and disgusting.

Pushing away from her desk, she stood up, grabbing her coat and purse. She couldn't wait to get home. She was absolutely beat. She had been working for almost two days straight with no sleep whatsoever.

As she was leaving her office, she found her mind wondering to a certain detective. Detective Odafin Tutuola - Fin, as everyone called him. She gave a small smile. She was hopelessly in love with him, but she couldn't tell him that. For one, she knew she didn't have the courage to tell him and two, what if he didn't feel the same way? She couldn't possibly face the rejection, so she just kept her feelings to herself.

Oh, how much she wanted him to hold her, to be wrapped up in his warm, tender embrace. She knew that under his tuff guy exterior, he was just a big softy. He had shown that side of him to her one night. They had all gone out for a drink a couple of months ago. After everyone had left, it was just her and Fin. They had talked for hours about the most random things. She had really enjoyed it. That was the night that she knew that, without a doubt, she was in love with him and that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

Sighing, she headed out to her car. If only he felt the same way. Then everything would be perfect. Hopping onto the elevator, she hit the button that had ground floor written on it. Before the doors closed, she jumped, a little startled when she seen a hand move between the lift doors, stopping it from closing. As the doors opened, Melinda's eyes widened a bit. She took in the sight before her. There, standing between the elevator doors, was Fin. His breathing was a little heavy, like he had been running. Staring at her, he calmly stepped into the elevator. He moved to stand beside her. She hit the ground floor button again and waited for the doors to close.

When they did, she broke the silence. "Fin, what are you doing here?" She sounded a little surprised. "I've already dropped my report on the Dawson case over to Cragen today." She spoke, basking in how close he was to her.

"I know. It's not about that."

"Oh!" She raised her eyebrows. "Then what can I do you for?" She smiled at him just as the lift doors opened. She stepped out into the parking lot.

He followed after her. "I have to… ask you… something." He pursed his lips.

For the first time she noticed that he looked a little different. Maybe nervous. Melinda smiled inwardly. Why would he be nervous? Come to think of it, he was acting a little strange. "Sure. Shoot." She smiled at him, still heading for her car.

"Okay. Well, I don't really know how to say this, but…," He stopped.

When she reached her car, she turned around to face him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Her heart jumped at the contact. God, did she just want to jump him and make sweet love to him, but she didn't. Instead she encouraged him to continue on with what he was saying. "It's ok Fin, you know you can ask me anything." She gave him a smile.

"Well, you see… the thing… is… I… I really lo…," Sighing he stopped again. What was with the stuttering?

"Yes?" She encouraged him to go on. She had never seen him act like that before. He could barely form a sentence without getting shy. She moved a little closer, her hand still on his shoulder.

"Ok. Here it goes." He had a look of certainty on his face. Melinda smiled. That was the Fin she knew. "Melinda Warner." He pulled her close. "I'm in love with you."

Melinda's eyes went wide. "Y… you… what? I mean… really?" He nodded. She threw her arms around his neck. Hugging him close. "Oh my God Fin, you have no idea how long I have waited to hear you say that." Pulling back, she gave him a beaming smile. "I love you, too, Fin." She said before crushing her lips against his.

He pushed her up against her car, resting his hands on her waist. Snaking her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer, wanting to taste even more of him. She let her tongue flick out, tracing his upper lip, begging for access which he gladly gave. They kissed each other with a passion they had both never felt before. Their tongues dancing together. She moaned softly into his mouth as he deepened the kiss even more. Dear God, he tasted so good. Lack of air was starting to become a problem, so Melinda had to reluctantly break the kiss. She groaned a little as she did so which made Fin give a small chuckle.

Resting his forehead against hers, he gently kissed her nose. Their breathing was heavy as they stared into each others eyes. He gently ran his hand through her brown curly hair as he kissed her again. Melinda closed her eyes, savouring the feel of his mouth against hers, of his body pressed tight up against hers. She was enjoying every moment of it.

This time it was him who broke the kiss. Looking at his watch, he sighed letting out a small groan. "I have to get back to the precinct now. I told Cragen I wouldn't be gone long." He had his arms wrapped around her.

"Ok." She nodded, but she was reluctant to let him go. She was rather enjoying their make out session.

He smiled down at her. "Have lunch with me tomorrow."

"I would like that very much." She gave him a beaming smile.

He gave her a tender, loving kiss. "I love you." He softly cooed.

"I love you, too." She gave him a quick peck before he had to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he was leaving.

All Melinda could do was nod, smiling. She was still kind of dazed from the whole thing. Fin had just told her that he loved her. Biting her lower lip, she got into her car, smiling. Everything was perfect now. Licking her lips, she tasted the last kiss he gave her. Driving home, she let out a sigh of contentment. She was so happy and she was really excited about lunch with Fin tomorrow. Now, all she had to do was find something to wear.

Arriving at her apartment block, Melinda parked her car and made her way up to her apartment. She had to find something to wear tomorrow. Her tiredness was washed away by Fin's admission and was replaced by so many other emotions. Love, happiness, excitement. Rushing into her apartment, she closed the door and ran into her room and straight to her wardrobe. She rooted around for the perfect thing to wear.

After a while of searching, she finally found the perfect outfit. She decided she was going to go casual, but dress it up a bit. She was going to wear her black skinny jeans, her dolly shoes, her long pink top, that came just below her bottom, that had really pretty designs on the front and her black cardigan to go over it. She was going to dress it up with a bit of jewellery.

When she was happy with what she had picked out, she slipped into some pyjama shorts and a t-shirt. She grabbed a quick bite to eat on then brushed her teeth before hopping into bed.

Lying down, she snuggled up under the blankets. Closing her eyes, she dreamed of Fin and of what tomorrow would bring. She was filled with excitement.

It wasn't long before she fell into a deep slumber, dreaming about the man she loved.

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Was it any good? For now it's just a one - shot, but if people like it, I might post up another chapter about their lunch together.**

**Reviews would be much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to thank Kiss the Girl54, xDeathByCupcakesx and KandiiKane96 for reviewing. You girls are awesome.**

Chapter 2

When morning came, Melinda woke up more chipper than usual. Usually she hated having to get up so early. She knew it came with the job - a job she loved doing. There was something different about this particular morning though. Today was the day that she was having lunch with Fin.

After yesterday and the confessions they had made to each other, Melinda had felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. It felt great and she couldn't have been any happier at that moment in time. Only one thing could have made her more happier and that would have been if Fin was in the bed with her.

She lay there just smiling, thinking about the day ahead of her. Excitement was bubbling up inside of her. She couldn't wait to see Fin again. She knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and she hoped that he wanted the same. Sitting up, she stretched, loosening up her stiff muscles and then ran her hands through her brown curly hair. Getting out of the bed, she walked out to the kitchen with a light bounce in her step. Today was going to be a good day. She could tell.

She popped on some toast and waited for it to be done. While she was waiting, she found herself daydreaming about Fin again. Remembering back to the kiss he had given her yesterday. It had been filled with so much passion and love. She remembered the way his lips had moved against hers, the way their tongues mingled and how good he tasted. Dear God, she felt herself starting to get aroused at the thought of it.

The small ping of the toaster made her jump slightly as the toast popped up, knocking her out of her thoughts. She quickly ate her toast. Finishing it, she then went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. After her teeth were cleaned, she hopped into the shower, humming one of her favourite songs. She felt so good today. She hadn't felt this way in a long time. Most days she would always feel happy, but it was rare to see her with a bounce in her step. She liked it and she hoped that she would wake up to more days like this.

After she had gotten ready - wearing the outfit she had picked out the night before, adding some jewellery and just the right amount of make - up - she picked up her purse, jacket and keys and almost ran out the door. She took the elevator down to the ground floor. Walking out of her apartment building she hopped into her car and headed for work. The journey there wasn't as boring as usual because she knew she had something to look forward to later on that very same day.

XXX

Later on that day, Melinda had just finished doing an autopsy on a John Doe that had arrived in earlier that morning. He had been strangled. The ligature marks around his neck suggested that somebody had come up behind him and had strangled him, so she was ruling it as a homicide. When she had finished closing up the body she had looked at the clock. It now said 12:30 pm. She decided to start getting ready, but first she had to wash up.

After she had cleaned herself up and had gotten changed into the outfit she had picked out the night before, she was standing at one of the tables in the outer room where she performed the autopsies looking over some notes. All of a sudden she let out a small yelp, jumping a little as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She felt light kisses being brushed down along her neck. She let out a small sigh of contentment as she leaned back into his chest.

Turning around, she came face to face with the man she loved - with Fin. She loved him more than anything and of that she was sure. She knew that he would do anything for her and she would do anything for him.

"Hello beautiful." He gave her one of his boyish smiles.

"Hey." She whispered gently as he leaned in and captured her lips with his own.

He kissed her gently, yet with a passion she had never felt before. Not from anyone. His lips were so warm and they moulded perfectly together with hers. She felt his tongue trace her upper lip, begging for access which she willing gave. She moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss. Snaking her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer, pressing herself up against him even more. He let out a small moan as she did so, wrapping his arms around her even tighter.

When they had to break the kiss for some much needed air, Fin rested his forehead against hers, both of them panting, trying to catch their breath.

"Fin!" She giggled as she felt his hand drift down her back to rest on her bottom.

"What babe?" He smiled at her.

"I love you." She whispered gently as she stared into his eyes, searching for his reaction.

"I love you, too, Melinda. So very much." He leaned in and captured her lips again.

Fin lifted her up and sat her on the table she had been standing at, their lips never parting. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Melinda pulled him up tight against her. Oh dear God, how she liked the feel of his body pressed flush against hers. All she wanted to do was skip lunch and drag him back to her place, but her stomach seemed to have other ideas when it growled, letting her knew that she was hungry.

Fin pulled away, laughing. "Well, I think someone is hungry."

Melinda shrugged her shoulders. "A little, but I wouldn't mind skipping lunch for a more pleasurable activity." She whispered seductively in his ear, trailing wet kisses down along his neck.

Fin groaned. "As tempting as that sounds and believe me it does, I'm not about to let you starve, so come on lets go to lunch." He said lifting her down off the table just as her stomach growled again.

"Fine!" She said, almost reluctantly. She actually was quite hungry, but she didn't want to tell him that. Honestly she would rather skip lunch, dinner and go straight to dessert.

Fin just laughed. She smiled. She loved the sound of his laugh. She thought it sounded magnificent. She grabbed her purse and jacket as he lead her out of the morgue by her hand.

The car ride to the diner was silent, but comfortable. Fin had one hand resting on her leg the whole way there. She placed her hand over his, gently letting her finger trace small circles on the back of his hand. "So… where are we going?" She smiled at him.

"Benny's. Is that ok." He looked at her. He looked a little worried, like he might have made a mistake or something.

Melinda smiled, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. "I love that place. It's one of my favourites. They have the best apple pie."

Fin let out a small sigh of relief and smiled at her.

XXX

During lunch, Melinda had ordered a vegetable soup and some brown bread. Fin had ordered the same.

"This is really great Fin. Thank you for bringing me here." She gave him a beaming smile.

"Anything for you Melinda." He returned her smile. "I really mean that. I would do anything for you." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

Her heart fluttered as she felt his lips softly brush across her knuckles. His lips were so soft. "Fin?"

"Yes honey?"

"When… do we… um… ya know… tell everyone about… us." She found her self stammering. She wasn't sure whether he would want to talk about this now, but she just had to know. She searched his eyes for his reaction. Did he want anyone to know? She found herself questioning whether or not this was just a fling or was it something more. She knew she wanted it to be something more, but the question was, did he? Yes, he told her he loved her which would prove that he did want it to be more than just a fling, but she knew from past experiences that men would say anything to a woman just to get what they wanted.

He smiled. "Well, Munch already knows. He was the one who told me to man up tell you how I really felt about you." He chuckled.

"Well, remind me to thank Munch for that." She leaned over the table and gave him a quick kiss.

"I haven't told anyone else though. I didn't want you to be upset in case you didn't want anyone to know."

"Really? I want everyone to know that I'm with the greatest guy ever. Honestly, I'm so happy right now that I could just shout it out to the whole of Manhattan." The both of them laughed. "Maybe we should leave it for a few days though. Wait till it settles in."

"I can live with that." He gave her a smile.

After lunch, Fin dropped Melinda back off at the morgue. He had to get back to the precinct. He was working on a big case at the moment, but he didn't leave straight away, giving her some extra time for another make out session. Before he left, she had told him to be at her place at 7:30 pm to have dinner. He agreed and gave her one last kiss before he left.

Right know she was sitting in her office filling out reports. She couldn't wait for tonight. She smiled. Did she have a surprise for him?

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Did you like it? Do you want me to continue?**

**Review if you want me to and if you want to find out the surprise Melinda has for Fin.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Arriving home after her tiring shift at the morgue, Melinda began to get a start on dinner. She really wanted it to be special for Fin. She looked at the clock. He would be at her apartment in exactly three hours. A smile crept up on her face. She turned back to finish with the chicken. She turned it down low and let it cook slowly while she was preparing everything else. She got the potatoes and vegetables ready. That way all she had to do was put them on when the chicken was nearly done. Having set up the table, laying out the candles and plates - it was now 5:30 pm - Melinda decided that she would hop in the shower and have that part done. She really wanted this to be a romantic evening.

She practically skipped into the bathroom, humming one of her favourite songs. When she turned on the shower, she laughed at herself. She felt like a lovesick teenager. If anyone saw her now they would probably laugh at her, but she didn't care. She was happy and that was all that mattered. After she had stripped off, she had stepped into the shower, letting the warm water run over her body. It felt so good.

After her thirty minute shower, Melinda wondered into her room and started to get ready. When she dried herself off, she slipped on her black lace panties and her black lace bra. She then moved over to her dressing table and dried her hair with her hair dryer. When she was done that, she pinned some of it back. She then applied just the right amount of make-up onto her smooth skin. Before she finished getting dressed, she went back out to the kitchen and checked on the chicken. When she seen that it was almost done, she put on the potatoes and vegetables. When she was satisfied, she went back into her room and finished getting ready.

She pulled on her black skin tight dress that came to mid thigh and showed ample cleavage. She really liked the dress. It made her feel sexy and God knows did she want to look sexy tonight for Fin. She liked how it showed off her curves perfectly and made her backside look quite nice too.

At 7:15 she got the dinner set out onto the plates and got everything else ready. When she was done, she sat down and just relaxed until Fin got there.

Her heart started racing when she heard a knock on the door. She hopped up, her body filling with excitement and anticipation at seeing Fin. She walked over to the door, her black pumps making click - clack noises on the wooden floor. When she reached the door, she gripped the handle and let out a small sigh, preparing herself to see Fin. Opening the door, she was greeted by a smiling Fin. He had a bunch of beautiful red roses in his hands. He was wearing a black pair of slacks and a black shirt. Melinda thought he looked quite handsome.

"Hey." She smiled, moving aside to let him in.

He returned her smile. "Wow, Melinda you look… wow."

Melinda felt herself blush a little. She wasn't used to getting compliments. "You don't look so bad yourself." She moved closer to him.

"These are for you." He said holding out the roses.

Melinda gasped. "They're beautiful Fin. Thank you." She leaned in and captured his lips. She had been itching to do it since she had seen him standing at her door. Snaking her arms around his neck, she pushed her body completely up against his, the roses still in her hands. She moaned as Fin deepened the kiss.

She reluctantly broke the kiss when the need for air became too great. Fin rested his forehead against hers, running one hand through her curly brown hair while the other rested on the small of her back. "I love you." He whispered, kissing her again.

"I love you, too, Fin." Gripping his hand in hers, she pulled him into the kitchen so she could put her beautiful flowers in some water.

"Melinda this looks amazing." Fin said as he looked at the table.

"Really?" She looked back over her shoulder.

"Really." He smiled and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

He started trailing hot kisses down her neck, stopping when he reached the spot between her neck and shoulder. He started to suck on her soft skin, making it impossible for her to concentrate on what she was doing. His hands started to caress up and down her sides, making her body tingle. She let out a soft moan. Turning around in his arms, she captured his lips, wanting more contact. He lifted her up onto the work top. Kicking off her shoes, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. She started unbuttoning his shirt, letting her fingers brush lightly along his flesh as each button became undone.

His hands moved from her waist to her back. He started pulling down the zip to her dress. Once it was all the way down, she slipped her arms out, letting it fall to her waist. Fin stepped back and let his eyes roam over her body. She giggled when he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He placed a kiss on her hip, letting his other hand pinch her bottom which made her laugh even more.

"Getting frisky are we, detective?" She giggled.

"Well doctor, I'm afraid I'm going to have to do a strip search." He said placing her down on the bed.

"Oh, I think I like the sound of that." She giggled as he pulled off his shirt and climbed on top of her, nuzzling her neck.

She captured his lips, moaning as the kiss deepened. She let her hands trail down his chest, across his muscles, taking in the feeling of him. When her hands reached his belt, she started to unbuckle it. Dear God, her body was just aching to feel him. She needed him inside of her. After she had got his pants and belt buckle undone, she kicked them down using her feet. Fin pulled her dress off the rest of the way. His hands trailed down her sides and then moved under her so he could unhook her black lace bra.

Melinda's heart started racing. Was this really happening? She had wanted this for so long and now it was actually happening. She didn't think she could feel any more happier.

She moaned as Fin trailed kisses down along her neck and breasts. She gasped as he took one of her nipples in his mouth, letting his tongue circle around it. He started sucking on it, bringing his other hand up to massage her other breast. She felt her body ripple with pleasure. Her breathing started to become heavy. Her hands trailed down his back, stopping when she reached the waist band to his boxers. She started pulling at them, wanting them off.

Fin pulled her black lace panties off, leaving her lying naked underneath him. She felt Fin's masculinity brush against her thigh as he shifted out of his boxers. He still kissed and caressed her soft flesh. She pulled his head back up again and captured his lips. His hand trailed down her side and down along her thigh, moving to grip her bottom. He started squeezing and caressing the soft flesh beneath his hand. Melinda snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, her breasts crushing against his chest. Fin moaned into her mouth. She smiled against his lips. It made her happy that she could excite him.

Her body shuddered with pleasure every time she felt his masculinity brush against her femininity. He was starting to tease her now. "Fin…," She whimpered. She needed to feel him. All of him. "I need you… Fin… please." She said, her breathing heavy.

"Ok, Melinda." He whispered gently.

She gasped as she felt him enter her. She moaned when he started to move above her. Dear God, it felt so good. She loved the feeling. Her body rippled with sheer pleasure as he started to pick up his pace. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pulled him closer to her, making him moan. "Oh God… Fin… oh…," She panted. She started trailing wet kisses down along his neck. Sucking on his warm flesh.

Shifting, she rolled the both of them over, so she was now on top. Her hands rested against his chest as she moved above him. "Melinda… oh God… Melinda… your so beautiful." Fin panted, moaning as she quickened her pace. Her head lolled back and she moaned as Fins hands moved up along her thighs caressing them as he went. She had never felt this much pleasure before.

She continued moving above him, her inner walls clenching around him which caused him to moan. Melinda felt herself starting to reach the heights of pure ecstasy. She felt a tight feeling gather in the pit of her stomach. Fin rolled her over onto her back again, moving above her. They moved together, their bodies now slick with sweat, both of the moaning and groaning. Melinda could tell Fin was close as well when she felt his body begin to tense up.

Fin kept moving above her, filling her body with so much pleasure that it was almost too hard to take. It felt so good. She pulled Fins mouth back to hers as she could feel herself reaching her climax. She moaned as she reached sweet release. Not too long after, Fin reached his release also. Moaning as he filled her with his seed. They continued kissing each other as they came down from their high.

Fin collapsed on top of her, both of them panting, trying to catch their breath. Fin moved off her, pulling her to his chest. "Oh my God, Fin. That was incredible." She snuggled up against him even more.

"It was amazing." He kissed the top of her head. "Sorry about dinner." He chuckled.

Melinda laughed. "I prefer dessert anyway." She raised her head and looked into his eyes, giving him a beaming smile.

"I love you Melinda." He said pulling the blankets up over them.

"I love you, too." She leaned in and gave him a tender, loving kiss.

When she pulled away, she lay her head back down on his chest, throwing one of her legs over his. Fin wrapped his arms around her, making sure to pull her close. She snuggled up against him, enjoying the feeling of him holding her. She had never felt so much love before. Now, that she finally had Fin she was never going to let him go. She loved him more than life itself and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

Closing her eyes, she fell asleep wrapped up in the arms of the man she loved.

**The End.**

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Did you like it? Ok, so this was the last chapter in this small story, but don't worry because I have another Felinda story running through my head. I'm hoping to have the first chapter up soon.**

**Reviews would be much appreciated.**


End file.
